narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omoichidou
Omoichidou (おもいちどう), also known as the "Heart Shrine Village" or "HSV", is a hidden village formed in a yearly event called NARUFEST at Naruto-Artists in the summer of 2012. Since then, the village decided to thrive on and eventually became larger in size as the village population grew as a fan made village. We do not associate ourselves with anything canon related and think of ourselves in our own place, where people start off small and earn their powers, friends and ranking the more you participate and become active. Omoichidou is a rather small village located in a vast and endless forest. It is lead by a leader known as the Mikokage, the current one being Byakko Eimi. The village is known for it's peaceful and loving aura, those of whom reside are immersed in such a friendly environment that there has hardly ever been disturbances in it's area. The shinobi of this village tend to have the village colour of pink on their clothing, though they are not restricted to any regulated clothing. The village head protector is a shrine image, used for generations to show their trust in the shrines of the village. History Founding Long ago when the world was new, there was a small village located in the middle of a vast and endless forest. It was a peaceful and heavenly place. Colorful and friendly, it's people lived an enchanted life. It was a place were time moved at it's own pace, days and months past as swiftly as a moment, and yet minutes and hours lingered long and lazily. Legend had it that Omoichidou (heart shrine) was where the world began. It was believed that for that reason the flow of time was distorted. But that was how it had always been, and so to the people of the village it was perfectly natural that they lived hundreds of years and never suffered from any illnesses, never realizing that that outside world was very different. By the time that the first outsider breached the Iki forest and the first signs of foreign civilization at last reached Omoichidou, there had been but a dozen generations within the village. At this time the outside world was at great unrest. It was the time of the first shinobi war. Villages and clans from all corners of the world raged in bloody battles. The world's children screamed out in terror and pain. But this had yet to reach Omoichidou. It's people were pure and kind, untouched by the cruelty and corruption of war that plagued the rest of humanity. It wasn't until one lone warrior came through the forest and fell upon the steps the Kon Shrine, just on the outskirts of the village, that that savage world of the shinobi finally came to Omoichidou. His name was Tenshin. A warrior monk. He brought with him knowledge of the world beyond the forest's boundaries. Despite coming from a world of conflict, Tenshin was a good man who taught the people of Omoichidou many things. He taught them medicine, though they had little need for it. He taught them science, math, language, and history. But most of all, he taught them ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, and the ninja way. They had no real use for the ninja arts, being so separated from the rest of the world, but Tenshin had insisted. He knew one day the peaceful world of their secluded village would be found once more and the people would need to know how to defend themselves. Kantsumiki Festival The Kantsumiki festival is a joyous moon festival, and one of the many festivals that take place in Heart Shrine. The streets become crowded with shinobi and civilians alike, where booths and entertainment are shown throughout the village with all of the clan and special abilities of the shinobi. The village becomes increasingly pink at this time, with even the beer becoming a pink color. The booths are set up for games, entertainment and food where people can walk throughout the village to celebrate the love and peacefulness the village has attained. Crimson Order Invasion An attack on the village that happened in the past, when graduating genin students were to celebrate their ceremonies with the village leaders and Mikokage. Led by The Crimson Order, a planned attack had broken through the gates of the village and it became overrun with antagonists that tried to ruin the peace in the village. The newly made genin, with all the team leaders and shinobi force in the area, had been spread out all within the village in order to defeat and save their village. Many forces were scattered with a large platoon of people sent to the front of the gates to keep the incoming ones out. The leader, Iya, had searched and terrorized the village in search for the precious Heart Stone, known for it's great powers that had recently started to radiate from even outside the temple surroundings. Much to The Crimson Order's dismay, the stone was actually transformed into the surrogate son of the Mikokage, of whom appeared a day after the Tenshin Heart Stone staff was resealed. Although Momo was kidnapped and flung by Iya attempting to gain it's powers, releasing a wave of power that transformed all the enemies in to rabbits, somehow. After the massive amount of bunnies spread, Mikokage had celebrated the Bunny Festival for a week afterwards, celebrating with all of the bunnies and the newly crowned "bunny queen" and "bunny king" who were unanimously voted for the cutest couple. Our Leader Since the beginning of Omoichidou, the leaders of the village have been the strongest, most respected and capable shinobi in the village. The very first shinobi to have came into the village was Tenshin. Tenshin was a warrior monk, loving, peacemaking, yet strong. He was the first to teach the shinobi ways to the peaceful village that had not yet been touched by the wars in the world, in order to protect them. The Byakko clan, the oldest known clan to the village serving for over 3000 years, is the fox-god clan. They serve the one known as the Fox God, and usually go into Shinobi priesthood, serving as priests to all the known shrines in the village. Before her untimely death, Satsu Byakko was the previous Mikokage prior to the current leader, Eimi Byakko. Known for her flirtatious nature and beauty, she is loved by all the villagers everywhere, earning her a double name as the Flirtkage. Characters Main articles: Characters The villagers and inhabitants in Heart Shrine Village are all peacemaking shinobi or civilians. Even within the hard times, the villagers never fear because of the peace that surrounds the village. The characters are a colorful, exuberant and comedic people who enjoy the amount of time they share with each other, often holding relationships with everyone else. Many characters have a complex past that grow within times that unfold as arcs go by. The students at the Academy, where their story begins, are split up into teams of three to four after their graduation and become Genin. Each team is assigned an experienced sensei. These core teams form a basis for the characters' interactions later in the series, where characters are chosen for missions for their team's strength and complementary skills. The senseis hone the kid's abilities until they become fully functional in the ninja universe to where they become on an equal level to their senseis. Many of the times, the teachers and students are not far in age differences, as ages tend to range from kids to adults in a team. The leaders are usually just the strongest, most capable leader in situations to where they become attuned to their peers strengths and weaknesses. The figurehead of the village was Tenshin, but in the current times all of the villagers love and surround themselves by their huggable hero, Momo. Locations *Clan compounds *Training grounds 1-11 *Entrance *Mikokage's office *Heart Shrine *Kon Shrine *Kinsen Shrine *Hitomebore Shrine *Haikan Shrine *Hatsukoi Shrine *Friendship Garden *Doki Doki Park *Amor River Park *Ninja Academy *ANBU HQ *Aviary *Hospital *Memorial site *Graveyard *Police *Library *Hotsprings *Ramen shop *BBQ restaurant *Dango shop *Bakery *Teashop *Flowershop 1 & 2 *Grocery store *Sushi *Petshop *Medo Pharmacy *Omoichidou Ink Clans Main Article: Clans Within the village there are many clans. Clans within Heart Shrine Village house some of the bigger families with certain traits custom to the village. The clans specialize with different types of jutsus or unique traits. Many clan abilities and villagers can be seen in festivals where they showcase their unique abilities with performances and acts. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans can be limited to a nuclear family. Founding Clans The founding clans of Heart Shrine are the clans that have existed from the starts, gradually building the foundations now known as the Hidden Heart Shrine Village. Through the tough and the good times in the past, all of the clans have found peace in the village now, having hardly any disputes within themselves or others. Byakko Clan Main article: Byakko Clan The Byakko Clan (びゃっこ一族, Byakko Ichizoku) is the longest serving clan in Heart Shrine, having been around for over 3000. The family duties include shrine keeping and becoming priests and priestesses, and are highly considered for the role of Mikokage. Medo Clan Main article: Medo Clan The Medo Clan ( めど一族, Medo Ichizoku) is the clan responsible for all the plants and vegetation in the village. They are one of the founding clans, and can specilize in tracking and medical ninjutsu. Kobiru Clan Main article: Kobiru Clan The Kobiru Clan (こびる一族, Kobiru Ichizoku "one who curries favor") is one of the founding clans that serve the Byakko clan as protectors. They are nicknamed the "Tiger Samurai Clan" or "Tigers of Byakko" and are known for their flirting prowess and their dojutsu kekkei genkai, "Shisshingan" Fujihara Clan Main article: Fujihara Clan The Fujihara Clan (ふじはら一族, Fujihara Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans in Heart Shrine. They are also nicknamed the weavers of dreams and nightmares, as they can give life to all the products of the imagination, they are the keepers of the knowledge of the village, and are the last line of protection should the village be attacked. Miyazaki Clan Soushou Clan Main article: Soushou Clan The Soushou Clan (ソウショウ一族, Soushou Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans of Heart Shrine village. They are known for their calligraphy abilities and diametrically opposite talents and elemental affiliations. They are the artists of Heart Shrine. Other Clans Amatou Clan The Amatou Clan (甘党一族, Amatou Ichizoku) is a vibrant and colorful clan that resides in Omoichidou that specializes in candy-based jutsus. They use sweets and candy in their techniques and their representative animals are caterpillars, cocoons and butterflies. Murasaki Clan Main article: Murasaki Clan The Murasaki Clan (紫一族, Murasaki Ichizoku) also known as the 'flower clan' is a local clan that resides in Omoichidou that specialize in flower and vine-based jutsus. Their representative animal is the ox, and may be distant relatives to the Kobiru and Medo clans. Amimono Clan Main article: Amimono Clan The Amimono Clan (編み物一族, Amimono Ichizoku) is a spider-related clan that resides in Ichidou sawa. They believe all life is equal and only hunt when they need, therefore they never kill for enjoyment as they respect their prey. They always choose the way to avoid conflict but when provoked will stands its ground. Nagano Clan Main Article:Nagano Clan The Nagano Clan ( 長野一族, Nagano Ichizoku) is a local clan in Omoichidou that helps take care, breed and lives with cats. They are known as the cat clan, and are also responsible for many veterinarians and animal caring. Yoshida Clan The Yoshida Clan ( 吉田一族, Yoshida Ichizoku) was once nomadic, following the migratory pattern of the ducks they so loved to follow. One day they followed them to HSV and decided it was a good place to settle and that the environment was suitable for the ducks. Warashi Clan The Warashi Clan ( わらし一族, Warashi Ichizoku) was originally a very laid-back and easygoing family. As times moved on and the family grew into a bigger clan, they moved into the close village of Heart Shrine because of the good company the other villagers gave. Not having strict laws or rules in the clan, the leader is usually found slacking off their own duties if not causing their own problems to other clans and families. Trivia *OC Naruto Ninja Village originally born in the NARUFEST held in summer-2012 at which has since become a visual and fanfiction centered ROLEPLAYING group. *We are the ORIGINAL Hidden Village... before Omoichidou, there were no other hidden villages meant for roleplaying that used our model of Census, Stat Boosting, Mission set up, etc... We were the first! *There are many, many shrines in Heart SHRINE village. *Our village colour is PINK! *Our hero is a 4 year old. *We welcome all newcomers with open arms! THough currently, applications to join the village are closed :( *Heart Shrine feature artists of all kinds! *We do not allow hate, nor promote anti or negative behaviours. See Also *Main Page *Gallery of Art *Our Wiki! *The Creator and Founder *Featured Animation Refferences All art goes to their respective owners! And a majority of this information was copy and pasted directly off of Omoichidou's wiki so that the village's purpose could be summarized in depth, while still being factually correct. A vast majority of the writing on this page was done by the lovely the Shikadeidara! Category:Village